clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/6
Category:G-Notice My 6th talk page! Bureacrat Forum Check the bureacrat repromote forum out. Look at my comment under Dancing Penguin'sEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey HP, please remember when your talk gets archived to remove and Category:G-Notice from your old talk and add them to your new one. Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank You No problem. I like to stick up for my friends on here. =)EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 23:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Party Yello! Yello! I'm York's friend at her school, and kinda new to all of this wiki stuff could you help me? It was be aw-some if you could. Thanks xD Blooflippy 03:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) User Page Ok I got your message and all but when I tried to make my page it wouldnt let me. Could you help me out?Blooflippy 03:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Hat Pop! Just wanna let you know that it is PARTY TIME! Where:Town then Dojo then Hidden Lake For who: N/A Why?: Just for fun! Users invite: Hat Pop,Barkjon,ClubPenguinArchives,Alexeedo111,Sharkbate,Metalmanager and Staffan15 Server: Mammoth Penguin Storm: Ur choice Time: 6:00 (our time) Day (March 30th 2010) P.S. ask other users to come! Hope u can make it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/rockhoppedude2 Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Best Costume: Bunny Ears and hoodie *Best Painter *Best Member *Most Famous Penguin *Best Friend *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 Please tell Gknee19 that she's also nominated. To: Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Thanks. -- [[User:Childpengu1|'''IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Friend Hey there HP. lets meet on Matterhorn in the boiler room. I am called Penguinnate2. Plz take the time to meet me. Srry Hey again. Its Penguinnate2/Rockhoppedude2. I cant meet right now. Maybe on Friday at 12:00 (our time)? Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 14:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. help hi hat pop. i need some help. a few days ago,i was adding some templates. then today,there was no template option. wat happened?Rockhoppedude2 19:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Help meh! hey hat pop. its rockhoppedude2bot. its also rockhoppedude2's backup account. can u help me? rockhoppedude2 got blocked by zapwire and i dont know why! help! Rockhoppedude2bot 03:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! You're Invited to Boomblox4's Bday Party! When: May 28 What Time: I don't really know. I'm discussing it. Where at: My igloo then the Fire Dojo Details: We will start at my igloo if you're my friend and then we will go to the Lighthouse for a Birthday Band Bash, Then go to the Coffee Shop to celebrate my B-day. Then we go to the Dojo to play Card-Jitsu, Then finally go to the Fire Dojo so we can play Card-Jitsu Fire so I can earn my Fire Gem! Special Thing: We will feast on a Mullet! Yum! Hope you can come! Boomblox4 16:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Hat Pop! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post You're invited to Welcome's Dance Party Hi Hat Pop,you're invited to Welcome's Dance Party: Date:Saturday,February 6 (Tomorrow) Time:7:00 AM (Penguin Standard Time) Server:Sleet Place: Dance Club Don't miss it! Lol im right and you also right 12:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Invitation to The Game Wiki Hi! Well, I invite you to go to The Game Wiki, a new wiki created by me! =D! Well, I need you because I think you are a good editor and I think you could help me in that wiki... If you think you could help me with something in there, just message me! The wiki is: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Fun at the Club Hey Hat Pop. That was a lot of fun at the Night Club today. You are a good dancer and a good friend! Gary The Gadget Dude Talk to me 16:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Deletion of Ninja evidence 16:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC)joopa Why did you delete Ninja evidence Hat Pop? Thats all the time I have for now. Invitation (not copying childpengu1!) You are invited to the Spongebob Fanon Wiki,a new wikia made by me! There you can come up with anything fictonal for Spongebob! The link is http:/spongebobfanon.wikia.com. You need to type it in the website thing! Hope you can join! Gary The Gadget Dude Talk to me 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Hi there! Im having a puffle party on CP! Here is the info: More info here: User blog:Squishy89/Squishy's Puffle Party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 20:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Please add me... again! Sorry to bother you, but please can you add me on CP again soon? Because I got deleted somehow. If you add me, I will draw a random manga picture. Arrange a time to meet on my talk page. Best wishes (wait, WHY am I saying that? I mean Have fun at the Puffle Party!) CRAZY CHOPPER... 18:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cheese colored text! My dream come true! Vandalism Can you block 94.76.204.100 please? He is turning this place into Club Chaos & Vandalism Wiki. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 17:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Time zone My time zone is GMT+1, otherwise knows as Western Europe. Also, tell me what type of manga doodle you want. A:Human B:Animal C:Surprise Tell me more details of what you want, and I draw it! (Oh yeah. And the server.) CRAZY CHOPPER... 18:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year "your my friend" gift come with us Hey hat pop its reontrea please come to server satsquac at dojo cortyard me and clubpenuinarchives are there Bye Unregistered Contributor Needs Help DUDE Hat Pop PLEASE HELP I Really Wanna Sign up to Wikia But it Won't Let me plz help me -Unregistered Contributor Unregistered Contributor Needs Help DUDE Hat Pop PLEASE HELP I Really Wanna Sign up to Wikia But it Won't Let me plz help me -Unregistered Contributor Happy Valentine's Day I am sending this template to my best friends on this Wiki. ---- Dancing Penguin From Z max1 --Z max1 18:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Im back Im back Why? Why was tigernose promoted, the RFA should last 2 weeks, am I right?--Ratonbat 18:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Merbat Awards --Merbat Talk to me! 22:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi There! Hiya, Hat Pop! I saw you at the Puffle show! I was Pengi Wengie! Remeber? On server Glacier? Well, I saw you all right! BYE!!!! Hey Hat pop Hi! I'm a user called Starrypop10 and I wanted you to know that we both have "pop" in both are user names (on here) and are penguin names (Im Pop Cat). Wierd right? Oh well. Bye! ACfanGirl1683264 Just one Cornetto, Giiive iit to meee.... 20:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Idea Do you think its a good idea to have a template that goes down the side of the page for Pet Puffles? Cause Im using a items one for my pets! What do ya think? From User:Conaboy2 Hey Hat Pop I'm Jacobmystic (Jacob no4). I've heard about you & I would like to be your friend. Shall we meet on CP sometime? Jacobmystic 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Hat Pop! That was alot of fun at Brookelas's party. It was great for me because Sith Cub,Spider880,Shark,Pingali Moi,Ced and Tigernose all added me! Also,hope you can come to my CPW gathering! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 13:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC).'' HAT POP FRIEND REQUEST! Hi Hat Pop! I M WittlePenguin. Do U wanna B my friend on this wiki?WittlePenguin 00:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC)WittlePenguin Interview for The Penguin Oscars Can I interview you for the 2010 edition of TPO? Info: *Date: Sat. March 20 *Time: 1:30 PST *Server: Chinook (if its full and there's no buddy face in the server, please go to Icebound) I hope you can go! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 21:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) CPB-Day! You are invited to Z max1's B-Day Party, READ THIS CARD!!! READ THIS CARD!!! See here for more info. --[[User:Z max1|'Z max1']], Talk to The Z!, Check out my Blog! -- 16:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you promote me as an admin again? I'm just away(look at my user page), not quiting or inactive. Sometimes, I'll log in, but I usually log in at 2:00pm China Time(Which equals to 1:00am EST). Please think about it and help me! T^T --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Chinese new year!']]快D俾利是我! xD 09:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Shhh...it's a secret! Hi there! It's the mailman! I have a secret.... it is you'r key to the Supreme Justice Sociaty. You are the first member. Congratulations! Only certian pepole get picked each month. Don't worry,you may see pepole you know at the HQ! Gary the Gaget Dude 00:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) For You Hi Hat Pop! I made this for you and Shark. I hope you like it! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Hey dude, how can I make a secret page? And how can I do one of those search bars? MegaBen141 i will not be on irc for 2 days i will not be on irc for 2 days beecuse my dell mini's mother bored is broken so i will not be on for 2 days so see ya Justin Laun 23:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) and ps happy april fools day from real life and club penguin Help How do you upload pictures? On my regular account it says that i am not aloud to upload pics because i am not aloud to create a page. Can I have permission to create a page on my account. Signature How do you make one of those signatures? Theredy42 =D 19:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning Template The Warning template has a message from Tigernose that we don't need, as it says about putting names. Can you remove the message? --Upgrader 15:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You made the part! Hey pop, You have made the part! You are the manager! Please tell Kewlmann22 if you can't make it! Thanks!! Kewlmann22 00:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Kewlmann22 :)))))))))) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hat! I was wondering if you could go to my birthday party... Here's the invitation, i hope you can come! Thanks! See ya! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hat! I just wanted to say.... you're up late! Well, it seems late (If my brain is not half-asleep) Bye! Ozone101 02:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash party! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete it? Why did you delete what i wrote on rocker t-shirt? Goodbye... Hat,I have a big problem. I got banned forever on CP. I don't know what I did (didn't swear,or tell any personal info) but I just got banned a few hours ago. I hope that I will get unbanned. But,if I don't,you could meet up with my test (and possibly main if Penguinnate2 doesn't get unbanned) account,Gary Numbah2. I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 22:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) 2000th Article Hi Hat Pop! I just wanted to let you know I created the 2000th article. Here is the forum and screenshot: Forum:2000th Article. Please reply if it is confirmed. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 04:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Party! Ninja O Ninja’s Party! You have been Invited to Ninja O Ninja’s Party! More Info Coming May 10th 2010!! Thank You! HAT POP I KNOW YOU EDIT AT THE FANON WIKI SO I NEED YOU FOR THIS. TODAY I WROTE AN ARTICLE ABOUT MY PENGUIN JOHNNY 115 AND FLYWISH CHANGED A LOT AROUND. HE SAID MY PENGUIN WAS BORN IN JAPALAND EVEN THOUGH I WROTE THAT HE WAS BORN IN RUSSIA. HE ALSO MADE IT THAT INSTEAD OF BUGZY JOINING SABBEE AND I THAT BUGZY TOUGHENED UP AND BEAT US UP. I'M AN UNREGISTERED CONTRIBUTOR, SO I CAN'T TALK TO FLYWISH ABOUT THIS. PLEASE PASS WHAT I SAID TO FLYWISH'S TALK PAGE. THANK YOU! JOHNNY@ 9:03 PM EST MAY 7, 2010 I am quitting http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zooman98/Quitting Hey, Hat!! ***GUESS WHO FOUND YOU ON THIS WEBSITE*** it's me, Face113. i didn't know you were... well, famous. I seen u today on cp. let me know when ur gonna be on so i can meet you. well, adios buddy. 02:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Face113 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: User Rights Um, this is not a request to restore my rights, but I've been active the latest 3 days (11, 10, 9), while the first contribution on 9th was removing my "away" message. I'll be active for a few more weeks though, until I try to get my rights back. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 10:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why was I banned on irc?--Ratonbat 01:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! :O BEN HAS BEEN UNBLOCKED! AND HE WILL COME BACK TO VANDALIZE! I will also send this message to Sea, Tiger and Staff. 1 --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | Contribs) 14:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) hwi im abig fan of you since i heard about you so this was the only way to make comtact with you so i came on clubpenguin wiki! im on lynew for 2 weeks i still dont understand the works but i would love for us to meet on clubpenguin if u want please talk back Pingus sis 4 23:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC)pingus sis 4 Put this in your latest post --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 09:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hat Pop Hey, could you make me a drawing of my penguin. If you can't, please let me know at my talk page. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 14:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi hat pop.I think its really creative to have bunny ears as your trademark. Hey Hat Pop how did you decide that bunny ears would be your trademark? red text Slidey5555 Penguin Mail I dunno how penguins got the blue mail bag after July 2008. I mean, Iamred777, for example, joined in 2009 and he has the Blue Mail Bag. So I think it was once possible. 21:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Delete? Can you delete EPF Spy Phone? It is composed of only rumours, except that it appeared on the main page of clubpenguin.com. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 15:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) EPF command room edit this is only to tell you: please don't mistake the epf command room with the old command room. so you wont make a mistake RE: RE: Lm34gt45 Well, thanks for letting me know!!! And at any time, drop by my Joke Coins shop and joke around!!! And a good day to you too, Hat Pop! See ya ;) A little help? Hello!!! Lm34gt45 here! Could you help me expand the articles Aquarescue!, Grapple Gadget, Amazing Maze and Jackhammer (Minigame)??? (I just made them) Lm34gt45 at May 30 2010 Hey! it's me. I know i havent been here 4 a long time but im gonna start 2 try 2 come back on more often. Hey! it's me. I know i havent been here 4 a long time but im gonna start 2 try 2 come back on more often. :EuropeaI'm bored 17:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! (P.S:Tell Gknee,Beanies and Chillie they are all invited also.) Gary the Gaget Dude 20:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96's Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hat Hey Hat! Like my sig? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete penguin storm? It was one of my favorite pages, and i would never dream of downloading it. You're really getting on my nerves. You keep deleting all my favorite pages. No love at all, You Don't Know Me POTM Hi Hat, You Saw The POTM, Well, Tigernose Is Still There, And I Think Its Already From March Or April, You Know, I Go There To See If It Changed, Soo, Plz Change It... Bye!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Copied from my comment in Staffan15's talkpage. Seahorseruler - How should we do He keeps thinking I am doing bad faith edits, and keeps blocking me (while the first block is over). Here is what I did. I hope you can help me. And the problem is next year I have to go to school, I don't think my work will finish in just this year. #I spammed on Russian One's blog, in Cambodia it's considered as normal '''if I spam back, but spamming is '''bad. But not for spam back. But this is probably bad in other countries. #I am a real-life friend of DuckD0nald, so I can edit his user page, but the Cambodian flag there is too big. Seahorseruler locked the page. #Said sorry to Seahorseruler, and he locked his talkpage. Here is how I got blocked. #On the first day, I spammed on Russian One's blog, and I edited many pages already. Seahorseruler blocked me 1 day. #Later, when the internet connection reached 1 day (I use dynamic IP), and I see it's a good chance. Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 week for block evasion. #Few hours later I learned from Google, how to change IP address, it said that I have to disconnect-connect the internet, then I get new IP, I just testing if it works or not. And it's works. I edit DuckD0nald's page again, Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 week #The next day, I got new IP from connecting over 1 day, Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 day. I thought he apologise me for blocking me, as I apologised. #Another day, one day after that, he blocked me forever and reverted DuckD0nald's page. This is considered as not fair. #Yesterday, he blocked me again forever and locked DuckD0nald's page! I AM MAD ABOUT THATTTTTR%T09:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ' Staffan is just a rollback, and he suggest to contact you or LordMaster96, but I already contacted LordMaster96, but he ignore it. While I am copying this, I also think some ideas. #Block Seahorseruler with time of infinite, like what Dancing Penguin did to 4th hale, 4th hale used his admin power to delete main page, and Dancing Penguin blocked him. If you block Seahorseruler because he used his admin power to keep blocking me, I think that's fair. Staffan15 and I think that in the blocks he did, only the first one-day block is fair. #Unprotect DuckD0nald's user page. PS:Who promoted Seahorseruler to be an admin? 10:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) WARNING! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my ROR party. Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/ROR Party. --Dionnefamily 23:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC)aget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 19:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) A pic for you! Hey. I've been working on a picture for you and Sea! here it is: --Wizard Hatz RULE!!!!! 05:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Hello HP... my username is my penguin's initials. Can you guess them? Haha should be easy once you find out who I am! Hint: snail1@live.com (only 1 word removed) ;) --KR2 01:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But is it possible that you could get the blog listing code from the Main Page for me? The "Edit" and "View Source" buttons are gone. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :The code for the list of blogs that are on the Main Page. Can I see it? I can't find the buttons.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, my I see the code? I want to put the "Old" link on top of the Blog Listings, do you know?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you at least get Seahorseruler's attention? I've been trying for almost three days now, and he hasn't replied at all. And he's been on.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Happy Summer Holidays --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 16:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Bday Party Thank you! Thank you for deleting that page,I accidently made.I thought it was going to be on my User Page!Dionnefamily 23:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey, sorry I left so suddenly. My network cable got unplugged by accident, and I got disconnected. Just letting you know. --Yorkay The Porkay 03:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) POTW Hey HP I think you'd make a great Penguin of the Week. If you'd like to enter, tell me why you'd be a great penguin of the week on my talk page. If you want to enter, please have your message in by Saturday. Slidey5555 Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 08:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Team Yellow Lets hope that Team Yellow wins! *Slidey5555*. Try to sit on the ceiling. 14:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 17:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th =D --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 19:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) -I was here- Happy 4th of July! --Polkie1 :) ;P 20:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) On Club Penguin Fanon Wiki You know on the cp Fanon Wiki , The masters wont unlock the pages for me and i put email in like it asked for and there evil it says. RE You too, Hat! Sorry this is late. :) --Yorkay The Porkay 01:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to be my friend? Hello,Hat Pop!I want to add you in my wiki buddy list if you want. If you agree send me a message.Thanks!-Dodo8 Take my buddy award if you will be my friend,please.-Dodo8 Hat Pop message i dont use this wiki any more but please meet me on club penguin fanon wiki. Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. --Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 01:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Awards! Hiya. You have been selected to be in my awards ceremony. The categories you're in are: ' *Best userpage, *Friendliest user, *Best admin *best b/crat ' Good luck. Ozone101 talk blog 09:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) PS. The link is here PSS. Don't vote for yourself. PSS. This message will self destruct in 10 seconds, nah jokes. (BANG!) go on club penguin fanon wiki you no you said you dont understand the message i sent well i ment leave me a message on the fanon wiki .--Happy65 16:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']][[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!']]( |[[Speci 13:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Are you ready to help me find the PB? Please tell me if your ready. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi Hat Pop. Where should I get the pictures of items? Like your pictures are very big and I want to know where to get them. --ClubPenguinMaster 02:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] meet me meet me somewhere on cp im on crunchim 10 mario red Black Puffle I just noticed that there is no Black Puffle page. Will this be fixed soon? Thanks I also edited the Black Puffle page a few minutes after you brought it back. LordMaster just sent a warning to the vandal who caused the deletion of the page. How do you think of my idea? I've posted an idea at MediaWiki talk:Blockedtext. I want you to tell me that do you like or not. But I think it's better because it's more clearer and it shows when will the block expire.-- 18:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) PS:I suggest to change the banner too! (I'm bored of these one) or maybe remove it out.-- 18:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC)